


dance

by Rrrowr



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "At work thinking about prima ballerina Stiles with wealthy famed NY sugar daddies Deucalion and Peter that want him, rival for his affection, fawn over him and will buy him everything but are also scarily possessive of him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://rrrowr.tumblr.com/post/110477245605)

I could see this going very Moulin Rouge in a terrible terrible way. Like at first, Stiles takes complete and total advantage of it. He’s got talent, yeah, but he also comes from a small town, humble background roots. His family doesn’t have the money for all those dancing lessons, the private instructors, the _travel expenses_. The number of shoes alone is _ridiculous_ , not to mention his frequent visits to podiatrists to make sure any injuries of his feet and ankles aren’t going to keep him from dancing again.

Being a _premier danseur_ might not have been his expected crown achievement in life – having never been particularly graceful through childhood – but he’s good at it. He’s always been somewhat of a supporting act anyway, and heaving feather-light ballerinas around a stage isn’t exactly a hardship. He’s strong. He’s tall. He has a presence that surprises audiences. Peter calls him unexpectedly ferocious, says that he has a fire in him – a burning passion for dance that sparks envy in his peers. Peter’s the one who found him, so he would know. He plucked Stiles out of a handful of dancers in Beacon Hills and promptly lavished upon him everything that Stiles might need to flourish. He’s watched Stiles’ skills blossom with such an intense focus and devotion that Stiles feels he owes him. 

On nights when Peter is in the audience, Stiles dances at his best and knows that he’s doing it _for Peter._

“You stole the spotlight,” Peter praises him, palm against Stiles’ cheek. Stiles glows under the attention.

“An understatement,” a new voice interrupts.

A man steps forward – sandy hair, smug mouth, dark glasses tucked into the top pocket of a very finely tailored suit jacket. The prima ballerina obviously recognizes him – (“Mr Deucalion,” she says.) – but when she steps forward to grab his attention, he pushes her aside gently with his cane.

Peter straightens up and puts himself a bit between Stiles and Deucalion. “I didn’t realize a representative of any of the dancing studios was going to be present tonight.”

Deucalion smiles indulgently. “There are always representatives present. We can’t let talent slip by unnoticed.”

“Mr Stilinski already has a contract with a studio,” Peter tells him flatly.

“Is that so?” Deucalion holds out a business card toward Stiles anyway. Stiles reaches for it curiously, but Peter snatches it out of Deucalion’s fingers first. Unperturbed by this, Deucalion merely grabs the hand that Stiles still has outstretched and brings his folded fingers to his mouth, kisses them. “Should you be interested in exploring your options, Mr Stilinski, I’m always available to you. I look forward to your future performances.”


End file.
